Dreaming
by To.Olympus.Allons-y
Summary: Percy surprises Annabeth with a little trip when she returns to New York, leading from one unexpected event to another. One-shot


_"I dream of you when I'm asleep, you even appear when I'm awake daydreaming. There is no escaping you. I just wish it was true."_

_-Unknown_

* * *

I'm thinking of you tonight

And there's nothing that I want more

Than to be by your side

* * *

She isn't even anywhere near him. She is thousands, ten thousand miles away across the country. She decided to stay with her dad for spring break, leaving Percy all alone for a week. Percy wishes she stayed though, but that's just being selfish.

They're doing the simplest task of texting, and when Percy hears his phone go off, he races to it immediately always finding a reply from her there. It's just words on a screen, but his heart races anyway.

Terrible, isn't it? He doesn't how much longer he can take it.

Even the slightest thought of her will make Percy's heartbeat quicken, stomach will do flops. Percy had practically memorized the perfection of her appearance. The way her hair curls in perfect rings and spirals, her sparkling gray eyes. When she was outrageously tired and looked in a desperate need of a nap, the dark bags under her eyes would make them appear bigger, grabbing his attention (then proceeds to fall onto his bed). The small beauty mark that rests under her left eye, the way her cute, little nose crinkles when she makes a face, the raised eyebrow when she decides to be sassy, the way her fingertips would occasionally brush his hand causing him to flush furiously- he's memorized it all.

The other little things always set him off as well. The way she snorts at something stupid Percy said a second ago, punching him for making him for making her laughing while chewing. He's lost track of how long these observations have been going on.

His heart aches for her so badly.

* * *

And let you grab so tight to me

As you whisper the words 'good night' to me

Late at night

* * *

He sometimes wished that he could just sit her down one day and tell her how he feels. They've been friends for ten years, shouldn't he be comfortable enough to do that? Most of him wanted to, but the other part of him was much too terrified to pull a stunt like that.

He's always wanted to, but there was that pinch of doubt that she didn't feel the same way. If she really didn't, he would understand but he sadly admits that the world would crumble down on top of him, weighing down on his chest and he could never get up. He's never wanted anyone else so badly. It's always been Annabeth, just Annabeth. He's never fallen for anyone else and seriously doubts he ever will.

His phone rings again- it's another reply from Annabeth.

_See you Saturday? We can go get milkshakes or something once I'm back._

_**U bet**_

_Kay, I'll see you then. Night Percy3_

_**Night 'Beth33**_

Yet again, a less than symbol and a three can make you a little hazy. Percy's lips tug into a smile, as he shakily places his phone back on the nightstand.

For now, all he can do is dream of a day where he could hold her in his arms as he sleeps.

* * *

Oh, I love you, it's true

You mean everything to me

Words cannot explain how I feel

I must be dreaming when I'm awake

Your heart is fixing me

Without saying anything

My worries fall like rain

As these melodies run through your veins

* * *

Percy drives to the airport to pick her up as they agreed. The rest of her family will drive back to their apartment on their own. On his way there, he can barely control his jitters. Adrenaline rushes from head to toe as tries to steadily hold the wheel without making his arms shake too much. Crashing doesn't seem ideal at the moment.

He sees her as she makes her way out of the gate, making his heart race. The sunlight streams through the windows, creating a supernatural aurora abound her. Her perfection is all the same. Her curvy figure, the golden curls that bounce on her shoulder with every step she takes, and the smile that lights up a whole universe. She beams like the sun and shines like the stars.

They make eye contact, and she races to him, dragging the large suitcase behind her. It doesn't slow her down though. Annabeth throws her arms around his neck, squeezing him tightly. Percy returns the hugs, instinctively giving her head a kiss. It's his way of saying, 'I missed you so much, I'm so glad you're home. Are you hungry? I know airplane food sucks. Let's get food'. He then proceeds to bury his face in her hair, which always smells of lemon soap. He's grown to get used to the scent after smelling it on his pillows or sheets all the times.

"Starved," she replies. Percy takes her suitcase like a proper gentleman (and before Annabeth could punch him for doing so), tugging it along as they make their way to Percy's car.

* * *

Let me take you far - just hold onto me

* * *

They have dinner at Mel's, their favorite restaurant. Susie, their usual waitress, already knows that they want once she sees them walk in the door. Grilled cheese and chocolate shake for Annabeth, cheeseburger for Percy.

Dinner was rather peaceful. Annabeth told stories of her trip, and Percy told her about his constant loneliness. Close to finishing their food, both were silent.

"I wanna take you somewhere," Percy finally says. Annabeth looks up from the milkshake she's sipping, giving a quizzical glance. Percy takes her last fry and dips it into chocolate-y goodness.

"Oh? Where?"

"Can't tell you," he answers. "It's a super top secret surprise."

"Percy, I know you can't keep this a secret. I always figure out your super top secret surprises, you dummy."

"Didn't find out about that squirrel carcass in my backyard."

"That's because it was a _disgusting_ secret! Apparently anything dead is super cool to an eight-year-old boy." She cooly takes another sip of chocolate shake. "Or just an idiot."

Percy chuckles. "Jerk."

"Bitch."

"So you up for it or what, Wise Girl?"

"Course, unless you're planning to kill me or something."

Percy raises his right hand. "I, Perseus Jackson, solemnly swear that I will not kill you, Annabeth Chase." Annabeth rolls her eyes.

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

And we'll take this world and you will see

* * *

At first, Annabeth thinks it's just gonna be a half hour drive to that park they used to go to, until the trip lasted a bit longer than she estimated.

They keep driving for miles and miles, further out into the countryside where farmland roamed the outstretched miles around them. Annabeth seriously didn't know when they would stop, or if they would ever stop. She was starting to freak out a little. The road is silent, still as though the Earth's rotation stopped abruptly, or it always seemed that way in a car. Clouds remain motionless, the moon that barely peeking out the clouds seemed to follow their every move.

No other cars were on the road with them. Annabeth doesn't remember the last time she'd seen a road this peaceful; it was a miracle.

"Percy, seriously, where are we going? It's getting dark and we're just driving in the middle of no where," she points out as calmly as she can. Hiding the nervousness within her tone is a tough task. She was really worried about where they were going.

Something inside her told her to stop worrying though. It was *Percy* for Pete's sake, just Percy. He's never hurt anyone in his life, and she instantly feels guilty for not trusting him.

"You'll see," is all he says. He gives her a smile, reassuring her that everything's fine and there's nothing to worry about. He takes a hold of her hand. "We're almost there anyways." He promises.

After about half an hour, his promise is fulfilled. They arrived at an open field in the hill side. A vast space of nothing but streaks of green grass, golden grains, and the setting sun above. It's a shot you see in travel magazines, persuading you to visit Wyoming, or Arkansas, or whichever states are filled with farmland. Annabeth doesn't see a significance aside from the fact it takes her breath away.

Percy turned off his car, and turned the radio on louder. "Now we wait for it to get darker," he tells her as he reclines his chair back. He proceeds to put multiple magazines over his face using them as a mask to protect his face from the remaining sun.

"Well whoopdi frickin' doo," Annabeth sighs, taking another stack and joins him.

* * *

That in the end, I'll be there for you

* * *

"Why did we come here?" Annabeth can't bear the silence. The tension was becoming too much. She wanted a specific reason for their little trip. "I mean, what's the point of us sitting here in a field of nothingness?"

Percy shuffles onto his side, lifting the magazines off face, then bites his lower lip. "One, we're waiting. Be patient. Two, do you remember when we met? Y'know, back in first grade at that Cinco de Mayo celebration at school?"

Annabeth smiles warmly. "Of course I remember. How on earth could I forget? I was getting bullied about nerding out on some bugs I had caught in a jar or something, and then you came along and supported me by saying 'oh, bugs are cool. Don't be mean to her'," she says in her famous Percy Jackson voice. Percy chuckles. He always says he doesn't sound like that when really he does. "I don't even remember what you said, but you made them go away."

"Do you remember what kind of bugs you were nerding out about?"

It takes her a moment but she does. "Fireflies."

Right on cue, millions of minuscule lights began to appear between the grass, giving off a glowing aura. Section by section, patch by patch, light fills the night sky. Annabeth stares out the window in awe. She can't believe what she's seeing. It was as though the stars fell from the sky and landed in their exact location.

She watches them dance everywhere, a couple were chasing one another fluttering up and away. Annabeth doesn't even notice she let herself out the car, and is already standing in field.

"You were so damn into them Beth, it was insane," Percy joins her on the field. "You stared telling me how you wanted to see them dance around in the sky, you wanted to see how they lit up around you, making you feel you're full of magic. You wanted to see-"

"Them glow like stars on Earth," She finishes for him. It was sad, but true, that Annabeth didn't get to fulfill her wish till tonight. She was so surprised that he even remembered what she told him that night. Watching them zip around her, it was a miracle. She never wanted to leave. She wanted to preserve this beauty forever. One of them decides to land on her nose, then flies away making Annabeth giggle in amusement.

"C'mon," Percy holds out two glass jars, one in each hand. "Bet you can't catch as many as I can," he smirks.

Annabeth playfully glares daggers at him. "Bring it on, Jackson."

* * *

Oh, I love you, it's true

You mean everything to me

Words cannot explain how I feel

I must be dreaming when I'm awake

* * *

"Hey," Percy whispers to her. He smiles to find Annabeth playing with one within her palms. Percy can't help but smile at how beautiful she looked with all this light around her. "Wanna dance with them?"

Annabeth smirks. The darkness hides the fact that her cheeks are a light shade of pink. She doesn't say a word but she stands extending a hand, letting him know her answer is yes.

* * *

There's a sunshine floating

I see clearly now

So clearly now

There's so much more

That I hoped I'd ever find

* * *

He's a lousy dancer, so swaying is really his best option. Legitimately shuffling his feet side to side would cause a fiasco, and possibly an injury or two. So Percy sways, keeping a gentle grip on her hand and waist. Annabeth has one hand around Percy's shoulder, and the other holding his hand. Her head rests on his shoulder as well, shifting from time to time to get comfy.

Being so close, _this_ close makes him feels as though he's gonna go insane. He can hardly bear it. His heart aches for Annabeth so badly, and it has never been anyone else he wanted. He gently lifts the bottom of her laced shirt, brushing his fingertips along her lower back. Underneath her skin is smooth, as though she is a baby. His fingers glide over it smoothly and lightly. Percy doesn't know why he does it, but as long as Annabeth wasn't going to punch him in the face, he was just gonna keep going.

The contact of Percy's fingertips on her skin make goosebumps race up her arms. The tips are warm, and only the tips while the rest of his hand is clammy. Secretly, she didn't want him to stop. It gave off a feeling certain feeling that she couldn't put her finger on. It was like a mixture of protectiveness, as though he were being territorial over her, but it soothed her gently.

"I'd make a great romantic, wouldn't I?" Percy chuckles. Seriously though, wouldn't he? The natural romantic lightning (special thanks to the moon and fireflies), the awesome surprises, even dinner was provided. Percy sure knew how to treat a girl.

"Well..."

"C'mon, I would." He nudges her shoulder playfully.

She laughs. "Okay, you would." Secretly, deep down inside, she wished he could do this more often for her. She didn't want the girl he falls in love with to be anyone, she wanted it to be her. "I know you will be for whoever it is you will fall in love with."

_Whoever you fall in love with_, he recites in his mind. Percy pulls her closer, so their bodies are touching. They're so close, he can feel her heart beating in her chest. It's beat is so loud. _Ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum._ He wonders if she could feel his too. Seriously, how couldn't she feel his? It was beating like a million drums, like someone turned the bass up all the way on that thing.

"Love you," Percy says in a voice that's barely above a whisper. Annabeth smiles, out of his vision.

"I know that, too," She smiles into his shoulder, burying her nose in the crook if his neck. Percy always smelled like the ocean, and she loved every bit of it. A spray of the ocean would calm her nerves, not the cranberry juice brand but like the real ocean. The beach always made her happy, and so did Percy. Wiggling her toes into the sand reminded her of how she would sometimes wiggle her hand into Percy's, and how he would automatically lace their fingers. Great gusts of wind swept palm tree leaves sideways, such as Percy's hair that was always swept to one side as well.

She lifts her head off his shoulder, staring gently into his eyes. It's not like her usual intimidating stare she gives to those who make her wanna flip a table, it's a look that Percy can tell it's full of joy but most importantly love.

In that moment, she realized that she does truly love him. There have been times of doubt, feelings that he was just a friend. The crush crept up to her slowly, revealing itself only a few weeks ago. Now it's not a measly teenage crush; now it's real love. Love where she couldn't imagine being with anyone else other than him.

"I know that, too," she repeats. She finds herself inching closer to him until their noses are literally touching. Her lips press to his quickly, barely allowing it to last three seconds. Percy's lips are soft and tender. Percy's lips taste like salt. Her heart beats are wild with satisfaction and total disbelief. She wants to do it again, but she's afraid she already creeped him out. Her knees buckle beneath her, barely holding her up.

In his seaweed filled brain, Percy can barely reprehend what just happened. With the blank page expression, Annabeth isn't sure if he liked it or not. It seems to be good be true, Annabeth would never like me like that. But...I think she did kiss me. Did that just, like, actually happen?

"D-did you just kiss me?" He stammers. Annabeth can't help but laugh, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her fingers trace the back of his neck. Boy, this guy has always been oblivious.

"Y-yeah. Yeah, I did," she whispers. "And I'm about to do it again."

"Actually, allow me," Percy's smiling lips press against hers, gently calling to her, and she responds to him. He deepens it, shutting his eyes and wrapping his arms all the way around her lifting her off the ground.

He kisses her as hard as he can, wanting to tell her how much he loves her. He wanted to send the message that he would always be there for her, no matter what, and she would always have his unconditional love. Maybe even 'I love you' didn't cover it- maybe it'll never cover it. It's a feeling beyond love, something indescribably sweet. Pure bliss, winning the lottery, being lucky caller number ninety-nine. She's everything to him; everything and more.

And so they went on, as though nothing nor no one else mattered.

* * *

I love you, it's true

You mean everything to me

Words cannot explain how I feel

I must be dreaming when I'm awake.

* * *

Percy opens his heavy lids slowly, lazily as he tried to do so. Sunlight is streaming through his windows, forcing him to wake up. The sheets lie half on the bed and half on the floor.

He blinks once, twice, and immediately wonders, what day is it? His phone tells him it's Thursday, though he thinks it's supposed be Sunday. Isn't it supposed to be Sunday? It was Saturday yesterday, unless he somehow time traveled.

Gently, he touches his lips. He purses them, then touches them again. They still tingle from the kiss, which is odd because they didn't actually kiss. But, everything in the dreamscape felt so real, how couldn't it be? He could feel her smooth skin underneath his palms, he inhaled her flowered scent, and they did in fact kiss. The butterflies within his stomach were fluttering like mad.

Desperately, he wants to fall back asleep to pick up where he left off. Percy thrashes left, right, on his back, onto his stomach. He spends the next twenty minutes trying to fall back asleep. His heart panics when he can't. This couldn't be right, that couldn't have been a dream. Everything was so real- too real.

Percy simply sighs, and rubs his face with his clammy palms.

_Someday,_Percy thinks sadly to himself. _Just someday._

* * *

**Kind of sad, I know, but in case you guys haven't noticed I like sad. **

**Simple one-shot to a great song. It's called "Dreaming" by Uncharted Shores. They were One Direction before the British One Direction was cool #hipster**

**I'm still working on the epilogue for 'The Play's the Thing', but I promise to upload that soon! I will be updating 'Gawky and Graceless' as well! **

**Review this maybe? Thanks!**


End file.
